To be reunited
by Nessierox
Summary: When Edward is waiting by the clock tower to be killed, Bella shows up... but Bella has changed more than what he though?And meeting the Volturi mite mean Bella can never go bckk.Sorry not that good at summaries and first fanfic based on new moon
1. to be reunited

Waiting and a longing

EPOV

I waited until the clock tolled, so I could get this over with. I wanted this to be fast, so I can be with my love. My Bella. When I heard Bella threw herself off a cliff, I called to confirm the news. Someone told me her father, Charlie, was at the funeral. I knew in that moment life had even less meaning than before. Bella was truly gone now. Forever. I have to be with Bella again, so if this is the only way, I'll take it.

The clock started to toll. As I was waiting there I heard my name being called by an angel. "Edward!" It was probably a diversion. As I took my step forward, something hit me. I opened my eyes and said "Wow, Carlisle was right. That didn't even hurt. If this is hell I don't care, I'll take it." I kissed her hair.

At first it was my same old beautiful Bella. But when I really looked at her I was horrified. Was this Bella? Her chocolate brown hair was now a silky black color. Her eyebrows were black too, to match her hair. Her nails had grown and painted black. She wore ripped jeans with a black shirt. She had on lots of black eyeliner and mascara. And to top it all off, the shadows under her eyes were a dark purple that scared me.

"Bella?" I asked "Yes Edward. We have to move, you're not dead, at least not yet."

"What?" "The Volturi Edward. Please we have to move."

When I heard that, I grabbed Bella and spun her against the wall. I had to protect her. Out of the dark corner two dark figures appeared. "Greetings gentlemen." I said. "Hello Edward. Aro wishes to speak with you, Bella, and Alice." They said in unison. Alice appeared out of nowhere, and then Jane five seconds after. "Bella can't come" I growled. "She must!" Jane hissed. Alice touched my arm and thought _"Let's go Edward nothing will happen if she goes with us now. But if we defy them we will die here." _I nodded to her, and took Bella's waist and towed her forward.

I mouthed to Alice "What happened?" She knew exactly what I meant. _"Edward you should hear what happened to Bella when you left. It broke my heart. Her image was something she wanted me to change. Here this is what happened…" _

There was a memory of her. Bella was saying, "Please Alice. If you love me, please help me." Alice looked frustrated. Although she would love to work on Bella, she didn't want to change who she was. But resigned she said, "Ok Bella, I'll do it. Give me that and let me get started." "Thank you." Was all Bella said and sat on a chair. I saw how Bella's hair changed from brown to black.

"_See I didn't want to, but Edward I couldn't say no to her."_

I nodded.

APOV

I remembered what Bella said to me the first day I came back. She looked like hell. I had to show Edward what Bella said to me, for him to understand.

"_Edward!" _I thought. He turned his head reflexively as he towed Bella forward.

"_I have to show you one more thing."_ he nodded. I filled my head with the images I hated.

"_Bella how could you do that? Didn't you think of Charlie? And what about my brother, what about Edward, did you think of him?"_ Just as I remembered it she flinched at his name. But when she recovered her eyes stirred sadness and anger. She then said _"First of Alice, I wasn't committing suicide."_ I was going to interrupt but she stopped me. _"Let me finish. Second of all why should I care about him? Did he care about me when he left me in the forest all alone?" "But he did it for your safety!"_ I retorted. _"No that's what he thought! Did he ever consider my feelings? No! He made His better judgment. Besides he left me, so he shouldn't care that much about me." _I was shocked at her logic, and Edward winced as he remembered with me. As soon as I was going to say something she started to cry. I was shocked and tried to calm her. _"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me." _I begged. _"Alice, I'm sorry but it's just when I remember him, it hurts me on the inside." _I consoled her. That was the last thing I showed him and the memory slowly dimmed out.

EPOV

What Alice had shown me was something I never expected. I can't believe Bella would think that! Well she had every right to, but it still hurt watching as she told Alice her logic.

When we approached the entrance, Alice jumped down. _"Let her go Edward, I've got her."_ I grabbed Bella's wrists and lowered her. She shook, and I told her, "Bella don't worry, Alice will catch you." She nodded and I let her go.

When Alice caught her, she hugged her and said, "Thank you Alice." I took her waist and led her forward.

Ch.2 Fainting

As we got closer to Aro, and Jane met up with Alec, Bella wooed out. She grabbed her forehead and collapsed. I grabbed her and was tried to wake her. Nothing. Alice came to my side. "What happened Alice?!?!" I yelled, the others ignored me and continued walking. "I don't know, she was fine. Except…" "What?" "Well, she hasn't eaten in a couple days." And I noticed Bella's figure was even slimmer than before.

Bella came through then. "What…happened…to me?" she asked. "Nothing Bella, you just fainted. I told you you should've eaten." Alice replied shaking her head. She just stood up and looked away. I grabbed her waist and she took mine in both her arms.

Ch3. Before meeting Aro

BPOV

Alice had reminded me of my current state. She knew why it all happened. I was so depressed I didn't have an appetite and it caused me to faint. At the moment I didn't care about anything that was going on . I was just happy to have Edward, and have him holding me in his arms again..

It was like the last seven months meant nothing at all to me. I didn't know what happened with my dad or Jake, and to be honest I didn't care, I was with Edward and that was all that mattered.

I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black. He looked at me and asked "Bella why did you change?"

"Umm… Edward this is not the best place to discuss this." I replied. He took my hair that covered my right eye and removed it, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbones. "Ok but we will talk later." he told me  
"OK." I said

It felt so nice to feel him care about me. Whoa, whoa, whoa, "Bella he doesn't love you anymore, get over it. He came here because of guilt, live with it." I knew it was true, so I pretended he still loved me.

APOV

Bella never looked so devastated before. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell Edward what was going on in Bella's life.  
_"Edward!" _Icalled silently, knowing he could only hear me. He looked up from Bella and toward me.

"_Bella's probably going to kill me for this, but while you were gone she had some "fun" big quotes around that. She went cliff diving, which you already know, and started hanging out with werewolves. Ha! Her best friend is a werewolf. Jacob Black. Remember him, he's a werewolf now."_

EPOV

What?! Had Bella lost it?We leave and she finds new danger.

BPOV

It was quieter than before. We followed Jane and Alec into some double wooden doors where Jane said "This way." I was nervous, and to top it all off I was going to meet the Volturi.

Ch 4 Meeting the Volturi

EPOV

We were finally going to have our sentence. Aro came out first, with his crimson eyes glowing and jet black hair swaying. "Jane dear one, you've returned!" He grabbed Jane and kissed her full lips. "Yes Master, and brought them as you asked." She replied while bowing to him.

"So I see." He stared at me and said "Felix, please go get my brothers, I don't think they want to miss this." He smiled

"Ah, young Alice you look lovely."

"Thank you." She replied

"Oh, and Bella you look beautiful! You're just different then how Edward remembered you." _"Very different I must say" _he added silently.

"Thank you Aro, I needed a change." She said, but glanced at me.

Aro said aloud, "This is an interesting story. Edward from what I've read in your thoughts you fell in love with this girl. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

He turned to face Bella now, "And Bella he left you all alone in the forest."

I growled. How dare he make her remember that.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she stuttered "Y-y-ye-yes." Then Bella bursted in tears and collapsed on the floor crying hard and almost screaming.

I froze. Alice ran to her side and cradled her in her arms, as Bella grabbed and pulled on her shirt crying. I ran to them. Her tears broke my dead heart.

BPOV

When Aro said the last thing I wanted to hear or re experience, I couldn't take it anymore. The hole in my heart opened and I ended up crying my guts out.

APOV

What a jerk! Poor Bella. I tried soothing her, combing her hair and patting her back, while she pulled on my shirt. I didn't care about the shirt I just wanted to calm Bella down.

Ch5 Calming and Experiments

EPOV

"Alice what's happening?!?" I yelled, ignoring the staring eyes and curios thoughts.

"Edward what did I tell you before. Look watch, this is how easy she is hurt now." Her mind went to when they were on a plane.

A very sad song came on. _"It's thinking of you by Katy Perry. Now listen to the lyrics."_

She thought, while calming Bella.

I listented to the lyrics until I was startled. When one part of the song said:

"You said move on where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know!"

Bella slammed her hand against the chair and changed stations.

"_Now pay attention!" _Alice ordered

The song was When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

Now I was blown away.

"When you walk away, I count the steps that you

Take care,

Do you see how much I need you right now."

Bella bursted out like she is now. Alice then grabbed her and asked her "Bella what's wrong?"

"N-n-othing. This song reminds me of what happened between me and Edward at the forest." She closed her eyes. "It still hurts."

The memory faded away.

I found Bella was better now wiping her black tears, caused by the make up.

We got up and she wrapped her arms around my waist telling me "Please, don't let them hurt me like that." If I could cry I would right now.

"So we all better?" Asked Aro.

"Yes" It was Bella who replied.

"Ok. Edward May I?" I knew exactly what he wanted.

I slightly turned my chin and said "Ask her."

"Of course. Dear Bella, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Well since my power is similar to that of Edward's, and I know he cannot read your thoughts. I was wondering if you had towards me to. Will you like to try it?"

I revised his thoughts, making sure he wasn't trying anything. His mind was clean, for now.

Bella responded to this, "Yes. I guess that's alright."

Aro stepped forward at the same time Bella stepped forward. She lifted her right hand towards him. I then stood in shock.

When I left Bella, I thought I took everything she had from me. Appearantly I was wrong. On her right hand, third finger she wore something I gave her after school finished. I gave her a silver ring, that had a ruby heart, and the inside said "I love you."

After all this time, after all I did to her how could she possibly still be wearing it?!

BPOV

As Aro grabbed my hand I winced at his cold touch, he closed his eyes and concentrated. I was concentrating more on what I had on my third finger. It was the ring Edward gave me over the summer.

It was beautiful. And even though I threw a fit for him getting me something, I loved it.

It was the only thing I still had that reminded me of when Edward still loved me.

Aro let go of my hand and laughed "Hahaha. How wonderful. You're a first to defy my power." I walked back over to Edward. "I wonder if she's immune to our other gifts? Jane dear."

"No!" Edward yelled. Alice held onto him.

"Yes master."

"Jane dearest, would you like to test your power on Bella, since she is immune to me?"

Jane said no more. She turned to me with an angels smile.

I heard Edward growl, hiss and yell, but next thing I knew he was on the floor. Cringing against the stones.

Ch 6 attack

BPOV

Horror crossed me. I ran to him, but cold iron arms caught me. Alice. "Please Alice let me go!" I yelled. I freed myself somehow and ran towards Edward. I put myself in between Jane and him. He stopped cringing and Jane screamed.

She ran to me and attacked me.

APOV

My face went blank for a second, and Bella got free from my hold. I had a vision.

_Jane was going to drink Bella empty because her power wouldn't work on her._

"_Edward stop Jane! Now! Bella will pay the consequences. Hurry!"_

Edward got up as soon as I saw Jane tackled Bella to the floor. I ran towards Bella. Edward growled and slammed Jane against the wall. I grabbed Bella and flew back 10 feet.

She was ok. I patted her back and said "It's ok."

BPOV

I didn't see anything, just Jane attacking me, my head hitting the floor, and seeing Jane going flying.

Alice had me in her arms. I asked her " Where's Edward?"

"He's over there."

Edward ran back to me and asked me "Bella, are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine really."

Ch7 Lily and a hidden fear.

BPOV

Aro clapped his hands and said "Well done. But for attacking my Jane, you will have to pay."

"NO!!" I yelled, squirming under Alice's arms. Aro's crimson eyes turned towards me.

"Bella, there's a consequence for every action, you must know that."

"Yes. But I'll do anything for you. Test me with anything, just don't hurt Alice and Edward."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled "Anything?"

"Yes."

"How about another test?"  
"Yes, just please."

He snapped his fingers and said "Lily may you enter the room."

Just there a beautiful girl ended up coming in. Maybe my age. She had long wavy black hair, a slender figure and crimson eyes.

"Yes master, what would you like?"

"Lily may you try your power on young Bella here?"

"Why of course"

EPOV

"NO!" I screamed. I knew Lily's power from what I read in her mind. She makes you realize your worst fear, and makes you relive it.

Aro hushed me. I watched as Bella held her hands together, while Lily came closer to her. Lily touched Bella's hands while Bella squeezed her eyes tighter.

BPOV

When the young vampire touched me, it felt as though she reached all the way in my heart.

"Ah. What a fear and pain this girl holds in her heart." Said Lily

"Make her re live it."Aro ordered.

"Yes Master."

Then I was shown myself in the forest. I knew this place, it was too familiar. Then out of nowhere Edward appeared.

"Bella, I'm no good for you." Those words which he repeated in the forest. My heart broke for the second time.

"No, don't ever say that, you're the best thing that has happened to me. You love me and I love you."

He shut his eyes just like I remembered it and said. "Bella I don't love you anymore. I have moved on. You're no good for me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in tears.

EPOV

I watched as Bella was being showed her own fear. A couple of minutes into the process she collapsed and cried.

What had she shown her?! Bella came running towards me. I grabbed her and patted her back.

Lily chuckled. "That was the weirdest type of fear I have experienced. Haha."

"What in the hell did you show her?" I growled.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?" Alice snarled.

"Hm. Edward, you are quite a mean person if I do say so myself."

What?! She looked at my face of confusion and explained.

"The one thing Bella is afraid of is you telling her you don't love her anymore, and leaving her. I made her re live that fateful day, when you left her heartbroken."

What? That was Bella's worst fears? If we made it out alive, I would have to explain everything to her. I looked down at her sobbing in my chest while I thought of a plan.

Aro's announcement interrupted me "Well, young Bella you have survived and received consequences for them. Would you like to join us?"

CH.7 think over

BPOV

Me join the Volturi? That would be great! Edward would never leave me again, because I would be beautiful and strong.

He would never want to be distracted.

But I don't want to be changed by them, and spend my life as a newborn with them. I thought this over quickly and made my decision.

APOV

I couldn't see what Bella's decision was going to be, she was changing her mind too much.

If she did say no, Aro would ask me and Edward. I would say no and most definetly so would he.

CH8 the decision

BPOV

"Aro, no thank you." I responded. Everyone froze with shock.

Aro shook his head. "Edward, Alice how about you?"

"No thank you." They said in unison.

"Hm.. this is certainly a problem. She knows to much. Edward, she must become one of us or die here!" Aro said

Edward forze and said "So that's it join or die?"

"NO! It's just she knows too much, you must understand."

"What if I do turn her?" I gazed at Edward with happy eyes.

"You have to mean it."

Edward troubled over that. But then we saw Alice skip in front of us, her hand lifted towards Aro. Aro grabbed her hand and closed his eyes shut.

When he opened them, he started laughing. "Haha, what wonderful things you've seen, and the things that haven't even happened. Ha!"

"I'm glad you liked that." Alice replied

"But will she become one?"

"Yes, Aro she will. I am positive."

Aro waved off Caius, who looked angry. "Don't worry brother, she will become one. We must not kill her now, I want to see how she'll look in her next life." Caius relaxed and walked away.

"So can we leave now?" Edward asked

"Why of course. Best be on your way, Heidi will be back soon."

"Oh."

"But first," he snapped his fingers, and Felix came forward. "here." He threw him a black cloak. "It looks very good on you." Edward just smiled in response.

Then Alice took my hand and we left, following Demetri.

I saw who Heidi was. She was a beautiful vampire. She walked in the room while Demetri said "Save me a few." When we got to a room he told us to wait here and left.

Ch9 our last moment.

Alice walked over and sat down with Edward. I didn't want to sit down.

"Bella come and sit." Edward said, I shook my head in response. He sighed.

"Fine if you won't do it the easy way, then you'll sit the hard way." I narrowed my eyes and gasped when he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

EPOV

It felt so right to have her in my arms again. I was reading Alice's mind. She was giving me info on Bella's life.

"_So Charlie told me Bella threw a tantrum!" _I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She wasn't one for a tatrum.

"_I know. When she wouldn't do anything, Charlie thought it would be a good idea if she went to her mothers. When Bella came home, and saw Charlie and Renee packing her stuff, she threw her clothes everywhere and said no one could make her leave."_

I stared back at Bella. I heard enough for one day. Bella was playing with her ring and said.

"Edward, is it wrong to feel happy at this moment?" That shocked me. I felt the same way though.

"No, I feel the same way because for one we're together. And two hopefully we'll be together tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up, but she dropped her stare.

"_As soon as they tell us they're decision— which is looking pretty good— I'll go get us a car" _Alice thought with a smile. I nodded.

Demetri came out then, wipping his mouth with a napkin.

"You may leave now. Just stay hidden and don't linger in the city."

"Of course." I wouldn't want to linger anyway.

Alice threw him a glare and left.

I grabbed Bella and pulled her with me. When we were outside, I saw adults with plastic vampire fangs. "Ridiculous." I muttered. Bella looked up at me and asked. "Where's Alice?"

"She's going to get your things."

She pulled her black eyebrows together and said, "She's going to steal a car too, right?"

I chuckled. "Not until we are outside."

Alice appeared then, with a car. Bella got in and I right after.

"Sorry they didn't have much to choose from." Alice said shaking her head.

"It's ok Alice, they can't all be 911 turbos."

"I might have to aquire one of those legally. It was fabulous!" She said. I thought over that before answering.

"I'll get you one for Christmas."

She beamed and turned to look at me. "Yellow." I have to remember that. She wouldn't let me forget anyways.

BPOV

We finally reached the airport. My clothes had mysteriously gone missing. I had a pretty good idea how though. As soon as I said that, Alice jumped and said she'll buy me some. I would've argued, but I didn't want to wear the same clothes.

APOV

I ran to the stores and got Edward his clothes first. I got him a simple blue button down shirt, and blue jeans.

I then shopped for Bella. It was hard to pick out Bella's clothes. She was even slimmer than before! But thank god I found Bella a nice grey tank top, with dark blue skinny jeans. I also bought her a pair of flats.

I ran back to Edward and Bella, where they held each other. I gave them each their clothes and told them to hurry.

BPOV

Ugh! I can't believe her! She knows I hate this. "Why, why, why my rotten luck?" I muttered. Then a small voice inside my head whispered.

"_Maybe you should let Alice help you."_ I thought about that, and realized if maybe Alice helped me with my wardrobe, Edward my not want to go away again.

I smiled at the idea and quickly put on the tank top, jeans, and flats. I had a scrunchie, so I put half of my hair up. I had to thank Alice for helping me change my hair color.

I ran out and saw Edward standing next to the bathroom doors. I blinked to make sure he was really there, and also felt my sleepy nights.

EPOV

When Bella walked out I was stunned. Her hair really gave a shock to her outfit.

The flight was boarding, so I took Bella and led her forward.

When we got on the plane, Bella ordered a coke.

"Bella" I said shaking my head, knowing her low tolerance for caffine.

"What? Edward I need this."

"No Bella"

"Yes"

"No"

"Edward I don't want to have nightmares, or bad memories." She replied closing her eyes. I couldn't argue after that.

When we got to the airport my family was there waiting for us. Alice ran to Jasper and looked into each others eyes.

Esme grabbed me fiercly. "You will never do that to me again Edward."

If I could cry I would. "Sorry mom." I smiled repentenly.

"We owe you." Carlisle said to Bella now.

"Hardly" she replied.

Esme scowled at me, "Edward look at her she's dead on her feet."

I looked at Bella and she was right. It looked like she would pass out any moment. I grabbed her on one side, and Esme on the other


	2. Repentent?

Ch11 repentent?

When we got outside I saw someone I didn't want to see. She was standing next to Emmett. Her face pained, and golden hair swaying in the wind. Her thoughts were very repented.

"_Dude, calm down. Please don't do anything irrational." _Emmett pleaded, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

I was about to growl when Esme said "Don't, she feels horrible."

"She should. All that I went through." I replied, looking at Bella, but she refused to meet my gaze.

"Edward." She said "Let's go ride with them. Please."

I sighed. I didn't want to hear Rosalie's apologies, but Bella wanted me to go, so I pulled her in my arms bridal style and led her forward.  
"Edward, put me down!" She yelled as she blushed a scarlet color. I merely chuckled and said. "No way."

"Fine. Be that way." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

We got in the car and Bella's head fell against my chest as she closed her eyes. I heard someone call my name from their thoughts. I knew exactly who it was.

"_Edward, please listen. It was a mistake, I am so sorry. Yeah, maybe he'll believe me, because it's true. I feel entirely horrible for this."_


	3. Apologies

Ch12 apologies

BPOV

I couldn't take my eyes anymore, so I just laid my head against Edward's chest and closed my eyes.

"Edward" I heard Rosalie call. "I'm—"

"I know already." He replied curtly.

Then something unexpected happened. Rosalie turned to me and asked "Bella?" I shook my sleep away and answered

"Yes Rosalie?"

"I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry how I am. I'm so glad you were able to save my brother after what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" She turned to look at me with eyes filled with sadness.

"Of course I will forgive you Rose. It wasn't even your fault. I was the one who jumped of the damn cliff anyways."

EPOV

I was totally shocked with what Bella said. How can she be so forgiving? Even to the vampire who doesn't like her?

Rosalie looked at Bella with grateful eyes, until Emmett said, "Rose, wait till she conscious."

"I am conscious Emmett." Bella replied.

"Shh. Just let her sleep." I said to the two arguing couple.

"_I hope Bella can really forgive me. I'm such a horrible person." _Thought Rosalie, while cupping the side of her face and leaning her elbow into her knee.

I looked down and saw Bella asleep. I smiled. She's finally peaceful.

We arrived minutes after to her house. I grabbed Bella's body and took her out of the car. Just as we got out Charlie, stormed out of the house and screamed, "Bella! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she's just tired. Please let her sleep."

"Don't tell me what I have to do!"

"Dad, stop. Blame me not him." A new voice said. I looked down to see Bella awake.

"You bet I will. Get inside!"

"Ok put me down." I did as she said, but regretted it. As soon as I let her down she collapsed. I picked her up and said. "Let me get her upstairs, and I'll leave."

"No!" Bella pleaded gripping onto my shirt.

"I won't be far." I assured her.

I carried her upstairs and into her room. Her room was different. Everything was scattered. There was even a broken lamp in the corner. I winced at that sight.

I laid her gently on her bed, relesing her grip on my shirt and left.


	4. Memories,Nightmares,Fantasies

Ch13 Memories, Nightmares, Fantasies

BPOV

I was in a beautiful place. A flower filled garden with a gazebo in the middle. I was wearing a blue strapless dress, with a black tie around the waist.

I was staring at the flowers, when a pair of cold, pale arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around.

"Would you like to dance?" The angel asked

I giggled in response and said "Yes."

We danced all night. Twirling around and around. When the music ended, he looked deep in my eyes and picked up my hand.

He placed my ring on my third finger. The silver ring with a ruby heart. He kissed my fingers before staring in my eyes again and saying "I love you Bella."

I grabbed his face and kissed him with a passion.

My eyes fluttered open as I cried. "Why? Why must I have these dreams I don't want to hear again?"

To my surprise cold hands cupped my faced and asked "What dreams?"

"Oh" I gasped. I shook my head and said "Finish dreaming come on. I need to get back to reality."


	5. Explanation

Ch14 Explanation

BPOV

Edward's black eyes looked at me in confusion. "You are not dreaming Bella. You're awake."

"No I'm not, because you would not be here."

He sighed and said "Bella I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I left you thinking it was for the best, when apperantly it was not."

My heart burst open when he mentioned leaving me. I now knew this wasn't a dream so I asked "Edward what are you doing here?"

I saw pain shoot through him "Don't you want me here?"

"Well yes I do, but if you thought it was a good idea before to leave because I was a distraction, than why not leave again?"

"I'm such a good liar Bella. I have to be."

Pain shot through me but he shook me and said "Let me explain. When I was in the forest telling you goodbye, I knew you weren't going to let go. I thought it would take hours to just plant a seed of doubt in your head. That you would be so sure of our love, you wouldn't believe me. So I decided telling you I didn't love you would work, though I was sure I would have to lie through my teeth for you to believe me."

He shook his head. "But for you to believe me that quickly. That was true pain."

I was absorbed on what he said to think much of anything else.

"Now Bella answer me one question."

"Yes" I managed to choke out.

He looked at me sheepishly. "What Edward?"

"Bella I realize it was horrible of me to leave you. I would have come back anyway if it weren't for this incident. I would have been on my knees asking you to take me back. Can you take me back?"

I thought about that before I answered and smiled evily.

EPOV

Oh no! What does she have in store for me?


	6. You want my forgiveness? Work for it!

A/N: Thank you so much to those people who reviewed my fanfic! You guys are the best! I give a special shout out to my TA friend Cassie aka cassielovestwilight. You're the best, thanks for helping me.

In this chapter we have a little more humor. You know lightening the mood. Edward wants Bella's forgiveness and would go t extremes to earn it. Bella has become devious and has his punishment. Will he do it though?

Ch15 You want my forgiveness? Work for it

BPOV  
He wanted my forgiveness, then here was his chance.

"Ok Edward you want me to take you back?"

"Yes."

"Get down on your knees, and beg me to take you back." I smiled at the idea.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"You heard me. You want my forgiveness. Get on your knees and say you're sorry 100 times."

He stared at me, probably searching to see if I was joking. Bad news for him, because I wasn't.

He looked once more before he got on his knees. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Am I forgiven?"

I raised one black eyebrow at him. "I said one hundred times."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry Bella…"

After five minutes passed and he finished his job, he opened his eyes and asked "Bella will you forgive me?"

I put one finger to my chin to think. Do I forgive him?

APOV

"Oh my God!" Jasper said grabbing my shoulders to keep me from bouncing up and down. "Why are you so happy?"

I was shaking with laughter at what Bella made my brother do. "Jasper," another roll of laughter. "You have to know what Bella made Edward do."

"What?"

"She said if he wanted her forgiveness he had to get down on his knees and beg for it one hundred times."

Jasper roared in laughter. "She what?"

"Yep just like you heard it."

"Oh my god!"

"What happened?" Another voice asked. I turned to see Rosalie.

I was laughing to hard to answer. "Jazz, tell her."

BPOV

Should I forgive him after everything he did? Hmm, I love him, but does he love me back?

I considered that for a minute. I then bent down so I was eye level with him.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Think fast."

"Wh—

But before he had the chance to even say what, I had grabbed his hair viciously and tackled him to the floor.

Our lips moved together like they had before. How I missed this.

Edward grabbed my waist and made me sit on his lap, without breaking our first kiss in so long. When I was on his lap he grabbed my right hand and entwined our fingers, to throw my arm around his neck.

I slid my hand up his neck and tangled in his thick, bronze hair. He smiled into our kiss, as did I. I couldn't think of anything better than this moment. Our reunion in more than half a year.

Edward chuckled and pulled away, letting me breath.

"Huh I guess I still leave you breathless." He teased.

"Ha ha, not funny." I said when I caught my breath.

I gazed at him for a long time. Until he finally asked "Ok Bella, back to our little conversation. Why did you change your appearance?"

Oh yeah. Did he really want to know why?

I touched his face with my hand before I spoke. "Edward when you left I knew there was something wrong with me. I wanted to change ever since I got over my zombie experience. When Alice came back—I knew she always wanted to change me—I took advantage of that, and begged her."

"So why did you change into darker colors?" He asked puzzled, while tilting his head. I laughed at that.

"Because it represented my life. How dark it was then."

"Oh."

I looked down and toyed with my ring. "You still have it?" He asked confused again.

My head snapped up. Of course. What a stupid question.

"Yeah. How could you say such a thing?"

He reached up to remove my hair from my eyes. "Don't get me wrong," he said, looking down "I love that you're wearing it. But why? After all I did to you, how could you wear something a monster gave you?"

I nearly growled at him. "You're not a monster." He stared at me while I cooled down. "I kept because it was the only thing you didn't take from me, the only thing that reminded me when you loved me."

He lifted my chin and said. "Bella, I have always and will always love you, with my entire heart. You are my life!"

I smiled and kissed him deeply again. "I've missed this." I murmured against his lips.

"So have I." He admitted.

After a couple of minutes I asked Edward, "Edward can I go to your house?"


	7. Epiphany

A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for the nice comments. Here is another chapter.

In this chapter Bella has her epiphany. Enjoy!

Nessie

Ch16 Epiphany

EPOV

Why on Earth would Bella want to go to my house?

"Of course. But how do you plan to get there?" I asked.

"Um, you." She admitted sheepishly.

I grinned and said "Ok, Let's go!"

I slung her on my back and jumped out the window to run at vampire speed. I remembered how this used to frighten her, but now she smiled at me and kissed my neck.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Edward, are you sure you love me?" She asked. How could Bella think of that stupid question?

We arrived at my house then. I took her off my back and spun her so she was facing me.

"Now you listen to me Isabella." She winced; she knew I was serious when I used her full name. "I love you, and nothing can tear me apart from you now."

BPOV

I felt tears well in my eyes, as he said those beautiful words.

"But I don't think I have anything to hold you here. I'm not a beauty queen or anything like that." I said, while playing with a strand of black hair that was on my shoulder.

He kissed my nose and I blushed. "You are the most beautiful thing ever. Your love can hold me here, for as long as you want." He pulled back and frowned. "What in the hell possessed you to jump off a cliff?"

I blushed even harder. When I didn't answer he said my name, "Bella."

"Um, well see I found that when I did something stupid or childish, I would hear your voice when you were angry with me." I answered looking away.

He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "After me making you promise not to do anything stupid, you go and do it. And for me?"

"Well I wouldn't throw myself off for fun now would I?" I joked lightening the mood. I noticed his eyes were black. At that moment I had a shock run through my body.

Edward noticed the change and panicked. "Bella?"

"Shh. I'm having an epiphany."

I had only seen two options back then. I hadn't seen a third, but what if there was? Option number three, Edward loved me. Our love was so strong it couldn't dissolve with absence or distance.

"Oh." I said.

"Bella your epiphany?" He asked curious.

I placed a hand on his beautiful face and answered, "You love me."

He cupped my face in both his hands. "With all my heart."


	8. The Cullens

A/N: Hey guys this is the next chapter. It's very short but the next chapters will be good

CH17 the Cullens

BPOV

We walked into the house. It seemed like everything was where it was before.

Edward called out. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper."

Immediately the whole family was downstairs. I was greeted by Carlisle. "Welcome back Bella. I can see by the time it is, this is not a normal social visit."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but no. I would like to discuss something."

"Why of course." He replied, but sharing a look with Edward first.

EPOV

Carlisle had gasped in his thoughts, as did Esme.

"_Oh my, Bella what have you done?" _Esme thought.

"_Edward she wants to talk?" _Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head, before he turned back to Bella and answered, "Why of course."

As we reached the dining room table——which was a prop, since we never ate in the house—my family started to file in. First Carlisle, that came in after Bella and I. Then Esme, followed by Emmett, who held onto Rosalie's waist. Rose, to my surprise broke into a sincere smile, which was for Bella. Bella returned her smile. Alice came in last, with Jasper. She was half here and half there.

Some thoughts surprised me.

"_Bro really? Didn't know Bella had it in her. Made you get on your knees and ask for her forgiveness? .God that's just too funny!" _Emmett chuckled. I didn't care. If that was the only way to make Bella forgive me, than I would do it.

"_Wow, Bella? Can't believe it, we probably make him do it if we tried."_ Rosalie thought, biting her lip with a wide grin.

Carlisle gestured his hand and said "Bella, the floor is all yours."


	9. A vote and decisions

A/N: Hey! it's Nessie! I updated just like you guys wanted. Hope u like it. In this chpt the Cullen's decide on Bella's humanity issue.

Ch18 A vote and decisions

EPOV

Bella blushed, having seen that all the attention was now on her.

"Well, I guess you know about everything that happened in Volterra."

"Everything." Alice reassured her with a huge smile.

Bella smiled back at her, thanking her for not having to explain it. "And on the way to Volterra?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, so we're on the same page. Well like I was saying, I made a deal with the Volturi. I have to become a vampire." She smiled at the word. What was so precious about being a _vampire_?

"I was wondering if you could accept me in your family. If not I'll just get the hang of things." She looked down.

"Bella where are you going with this?" I had to ask. She looked at me before she answered, then turned to my family.

"I want to put it to a vote. Would you like me to join your family?"

Of course, there was no doubt. But I wanted her as a human. She turned to me first, and asked me, "Do you want me to join your family?"

"No, you're staying human, and that's final!" She _harrumphed_ and turned to look at Alice and Jasper.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Before Bella got to Rosalie, she was thinking very hard of her answer.

"_Maybe I could grow to love Bella as a vampire. But no, why should she have to give up her mortality? She should get married, have kids, and grow old. I know what my decision will be."_

"Rose?"

"No"

Shock crossed Bella's face. She after all thought Rose was going to be nicer. Rosalie waved her hands in the air. "No Bella let me explain. Bella, this isn't the life I wanted. I wish there was somebody there to vote yes or no to me, like we are to you. Please just understand."

Bella reached her hand across the table to touch Rose's. She jumped a little but smiled a genuine smile. "Rose, I understand. Just try to understand me ok?"

"_You know I don't know why I hated Bella so much? She's so kind to me and everyone. If she becomes my sister, I know we'll get along so well."_

"Bella, I'll try to understand you, and I'll try to behave even more now." They both smile at each other.

"Thank you Rosalie."

Bella took her original permission and turned to Emmett.

"_Bro does she got to ask me? She should already know the answer. Let's just hope she won't bring the trait of her klutziness with her." _He chuckled in his head. I myself also chuckled.

"Hell yeah!"He boomed. "You're way too fun!"

"Oh thank you Emmett." Bella replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He grinned. "You're so welcome little sis."

She smiled before turning to Esme.

"Esme?"

"Why of course Bella. Although I already think of you as part of my family."

Bella stood up—letting go of my hand—to go hug Esme tightly.

"Thank you Esme."

"Your welcome." Esme replied, brushing her fingers through her black hair.

Bella walked back over to sit back down, and take my hand in hers once again.

BPOV

There's only one more person left to ask. I realize now, I should have asked his vote first, because his decision is the most important. I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Carlisle, would you like me to be in your family?"

EPOV

I realized Bella suddenly tensed up and so did I. What would my father say? As if a sign of help, he started to talk to me through his head.

"_Edward I have made my decision."_ I nodded my head anticipating the answer and he looked down.

"_Son, I have decided to vote yes."_ What? I thought he was on my side.

"No!" I growled

"Edward, you have decided you can't live without her. This is the only way." I got up, tore my hand from Bella's and stomped toward the living room. I was so angry I had to take it out on something. I looked around and banged on something. It was my grand piano.

But before I could smash something else I overheard Bella saying, "Ok Alice, where do you want to do this?" What? Alice? No! Not Alice! Not today! No!

"No, no, no!" I yelled stomping back into the dining room. I literally towered over Bella, while Alice freaked in her head.

APOV

What?! Me? Make Bella a vampire? I can't. I wouldn't be able to stop. No I can't.

"Bella I can't."

"But you promised." She replied. Oops Edward didn't know that. He turned to glare at me. "You promised her?" He yelled.

"Uh something like that." I replied, tracing shapes with my foot. I looked towards Jasper, who smiled at me and sent calm waves out.

I turned back to Bella. "Uh Bella I'm not sure how not to kill you. I need time to practice."

"I trust you Alice."

I shook my head. She pouted and turned to Carlisle.

BPOV

After Alice refused I turned to Carlisle, which was pretty hard considering Edward had my face cupped in both his hands.

'Carlisle?"

"Why of course Bella. You don't have to worry about me losing control."

My eyes filled with glee. "Thank you. Where should we do this?"

Edward pulled my face to look at him. "It doesn't have to be now."

I moaned. "Why not today?"

He smiled before answering. "Well for one, Charlie will be looking for you. You're going to be in pain for days.' He shuddered at that, while I rolled my eyes. Damn! He got me there.

"And second you're almost done with high school. You should at least finish that."

"He's got a point. You should re consider." Carlisle said.

"Ok fine! But after graduation."

"Of course."

Edward sighed in relief. For some unknown reason Alice was hopping up and down. She dashed upstairs and returned in one blink. She handed Edward something and he hugged her.

I went around and hugged everyone goodbye. Even Rosalie, who even smiled when I hugged her.

Edward dashed out the house and towards mine. He scaled up my window and placed me on my bed.


	10. A perfect plan

A/N: Hey guys! I've upadated like u asked. I have also finished the story. The nxt chpt is one I enjoyed writing. Hm... until i put it up in fanfic I will tell u the name so u can hav an idea n wanna read it. Ch20 is called do you accept ?

Anyway in this chpt Edward comes up with a plan. He knows Bella wants to become a vamp, so he thinks of ways for tht to happen.

Ch19 a perfect plan

EPOV

Alice had seen my plan and jumped up and down for it. Of course, little cheater. I smiled, the only thing I wish I could've seen was the answer.

I turned to Bella, decided on my plan.

BPOV

Edward looked at me and asked me, "Bella do you really want to spend eternity with me?"

What a stupid question. Sometimes I could swear that boy was missing some of his brain.

"Edward what a stupid question."

"Can you answer it please?"

I got on my knees and placed my warm hand on the side of his beautiful cold face. He leaned into my hand and smiled a white smile.

"Edward, of course I do what type of question was that?"

"And there isn't anything you would change?" Hm… yea there actually was.

"Yeah, I wish you would do it instead of Carlisle." I looked away, waiting for his explosion.

EPOV

This was working perfectly. Now was my time.

APOV

"Jesus Alice, calm down." Jasper said kissing my cheek. "What's got you so hyper?" Jazz asked me.

"Nope. It's a surprise. I can't tell anyone." I was just so excited.

I had to do something about it though, I was going to explode.

"Rose!" I yelled.

She appeared in front of the stairs. "Yes?"

I didn't answer; I just grabbed her hand and pulled her to my computer.

"Let's design." I said. She gave me a confused look. I just shook my head and said "It's for Bella. That's all I'm saying."

She broke into a smile and nodded her head. We started designing the most beautiful thing ever!


	11. Do you accept Mrs Cullen?

A/N: This was the chapter you guys were anxious for. Edward had a plan, but with one possibility he did not imagine. The plan might come back backwards.

Hope u enjoy, cuz I did. Oh dnt forget to comment. Check out my new story which will be up soon called "A matter of life or death." also based on new moon.

Nessie.

Ch20 Do you accept Mrs. Cullen?

BPOV

"What would you trade for that?" Edward asked, smiling now. I was getting a little nervous.

"Anything." I spit out, before I even absorbed the question. He removed my hand from his face, laying it on my lap. I already felt empty without touching him.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I obeyed and shut my eyes.

He touched my face and said, "Open them."

I was so shocked at the scene in front of me. Edward kneeling down on one knee, with a black satin box in his hand that contained a ring. It was a beautiful sight.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I got up and walked towards my window, gazing outside. It was four in the morning, so there was nothing interesting.

EPOV

Oh no! Why was Bella walking away from me? Was her answer no? I stood up and closed my eyes, waiting for her "no"

Bella said, "Edward?"

I looked up to see her run to me. She jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She kissed me with so much force. I enjoyed this kiss, smiling into it.

When she pulled back she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

I played innocent, playing with her black hair. "What question?"

She smacked my arm lightly, and I pulled her hair lightly. She giggled and took a deep breath.

"Edward Cullen, I Isabella Marie Swan, will marry you. I will become Isabella Cullen."

She smiled at the last part, as did I. I loved the sound of that 'Isabella Cullen.' 'My Bella Cullen.'

She unwrapped her legs from my waist, to place both her feet gracefully on the floor. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands making their way to my hair. I grabbed the box and placed my mothers ring on her left hand- third finger. She stared at the ring.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have seen." She said.

"You like it? It was my mothers."

"Yes, it's beautiful. I love it even more since it was your mothers." She pecked my lips. I grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Now you have two rings from me." I murmured against her skin.

She laughed. "I guess I do." She lifted my head with her finger, making me look into her big brown eyes. "Let's go tell everyone."

I laughed and slung her on my back. We made it to my house in five minutes. Bella grabbed my hand. "Ready for our attack?" She asked.

I kissed the back of her hand and said "Yes, I'll protect you love." I smiled at her new name, as did she.

APOV

"Everyone!" I yelled, too excited. Everyone came down and asked me, "What happened Alice?"

"Bella and Edward are coming back."

"Again?" Jasper asked me.

"Yep."

I ran for the door and hugged the happy couple. I hugged Bella so tight. "Congratulations Bella."

Bella grabbed my hand and ran in the living room, dragging Edward with her.

"Alice, ready to help me tell them?" Bella asked. I jumped up and down nodding my head.

"Ok ready?" I nodded my head.

"Everyone, Edward and I…" She waved her hand in front of me for me to continue.

"Are getting married!" I yelled.

"And…" She continued, smirking at me. What? There was more?

"I want Alice to be my maid of honor, and Rosalie my bridesmaid." She almost yelled. I jumped, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Thank you Bella."

She laughed and kissed my black hair——which was now her color too— "I can't believe you didn't see that coming. Some psychic you are."

BPOV

Alice hugged me and thanked me so much. When I looked up from Alice, I saw Rosalie running towards me. She hugged me and said "Thank you Bella, I know I don't even deserve this."

I hugged her back and patted her back. "Don't worry Rose, maybe we could get along better from now?"

She nodded her head and kissed my check before returning next to Emmett, who had a wide smile on his face.

EPOV

Bella never failed to impress me. Rosalie a bridesmaid? Wow. Rosalie and Alice grabbed Bella from me and took her to see her dress, which they designed for her.

"Alice, what do you think the bridesmaids color dress should be?" Rosalie mused.

"Hmm… I think a silver color. What do you say Bella?"

"Perfect."

I shook my head chuckling. My sisters were going to have so much fun.


	12. Confrontations,grounded,telling Charlie

A/N: Thanks for my supporters! This is my last chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this story. But I'm writing a couple more. Nxt will b a short story called "A matter of life or death" based on new moon, "Isabella and the Cullens" I'm gonna hav fun wit tht one, "Shock" another New moon based story, and one based on Nessie's life. I dnt have a title yet. I hav so many ideas so plz comment. Thanks to my TA frend Cassie. Thanks for helping me and commenting me.

Uh Oh now Bella cums bck home to Charlie's wrath. The end of my story. Comment

Nessie.

Ch21 Confrontations, grounded, and telling Charlie

BPOV

Rose and Alice showed me my dress. It was beautiful. It was long and very fitted on the body, with a train——which Rose promised to show me how to walk in that—It was strapless, but came with a very cute shawl. I had to hand it to them, they knew how to make me happy. Even though weddings were not my thing, I felt excited.

Edward took me back home saying Charlie would wake up soon. When we got home I heard Charlie yell from the porch. "BELLA GET INSIDE! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, I SEE YOU!"

Crap! Time to tell Charlie. I looked at Edward and said, "Good thing you're bullet proof, we have to tell Charlie." He laughed kissing my ring and giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled at him, but almost fell hearing Charlie's screams.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IF YOU'RE NOT INSIDE IN TWO MINUTES…"

I grabbed Edwards hand and went in my house to tell Charlie our wonderful news/


End file.
